Dirty Bombs
by EasyBreezyBeautiful
Summary: Merope Fairburn: small, awkward, shy, genius. Follow her journey in becoming the victor of District 3 in the 66th Hunger Games. 1/5 parts. Eventual Finnick/OC. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a teaser- I will continue this series if I get good feedback. I plan on it maybe being a four to five part story.

Chapter 1: Despair

It's hot. Very, very hot; humid too. I hate the warmth this time of year. I am already sweaty and dirty most of the time, but I hate this time of year above all others. Everybody in District Three knows that when the first heat wave of the New Year comes, the games come with it. It is very rare that a District Three tribute ever wins, because we are only good for our brains. That is the only reason the Capitol gives us the small amount of food we receive.

I am very small for my age, but so are the other poor families in District 3. We do not get enough food so our growth is stunted at a young age and in my case at the age of 12. People call me smart for my age, meaning my sister Severa and her fiancé Bise. My older sister is nineteen, and she got engaged just last month to her boyfriend of three years, Bise Galloway. He is almost nineteen, next week in fact. However, both of us, Bise and I, have to attend the reaping in an hour. My name is only in there once, but Bise's; over 100 times. My sister cries in her sleep sometimes, at the thought of him being reaped, one week before coming of age.

I am the only one there to comfort her until their wedding. Our parents died sometime when I was really small. I don't remember them very well, but my sister does, and she told me they were beheaded by the capital for concealing new explosives my father had been working on along with Beetee, a previous victor of the Games, but he didn't get killed. He is a victor and his brilliant mind is still needed by the Capitol.

I f you were not able to tell already, I hold disdain for the Capitol, for killing my parents, for starving most of our district, and for creating the game. Last night, I laid there for hours unable to fall asleep. I have a bad feeling and I am terrified that my small broken family will lose another member.

I'm walking down the dirt path, in my best clothes, clean from the bath I just took. I can already feel the sweat on my forehead from the heat. As I line up, with the other girls my age, I can't help but look around the crowd for Bise. When I catch his eye, all he can do is nod with a solemn look on his handsome face. Bise is tall, with broad solders, and a strong jaw. He is one of the most built men in our district, even though he was only an assembly operator.

The crowd grows quiet as our district escort Reem, approaches the microphone in her ridiculous Capitol outfit. It was bright blue, deeply contrasting with our desert like climate. The hot sun was beating down on the crowd as she spoke.

"Welcome to the 66th annual Hunger Games. Let us begin with the ladies" she calls out, her voice dripping with a sugary sweetness to it. She walks over to the glass bowl and moves her hand slowly over several name slips. Finally, she picks one and walks back over to the microphone. My heart stops as she slowly unfolds the slip. I sweat more, and I can't swallow.

She calls, "Merope Fairburn!" my name. A lone tear rolls down my face.


	2. Chapter 2

I got 2 positive reviews so I think I will continue and see how people like this. I do not have it all typed out, but I do have the first few chapters or so. Sorry if there are some grammar or spelling errors, for English is not my first language, French is.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

Chapter 2- Disbelief

I look up at our escort, and walk slowly up to the stage. I can see the others out of the corner of my eye, frowning and shaking their heads because they knew I would not be victorious. I was too small, too young, and too innocent. I can see the disappointment in Reem's eyes.

"How old are you sweet heart?" she asks in a breathy voice.

"T-t-twelve." I barely muster out. I just look at my feet, as I cannot bear to see the look on my sister's face.

"Yes, well; and now for the boys!" She puts the smile back on her face, and walks back over to the boys bowl. She again digs around in the bowl before pulling another slip. "Bise Galloway" she called, my sister's fiancé.

My stomach is sick, and my sister, I can see is on the verge of throwing up. Her knees give out and her head drops into her hands. People look happily toward Bise. He was big and strong. He might actually win, and I hope he does, for my sister's sake, because I know the odds are not in my favor. Reem asked us to shake hands, before the peace keepers led us to our separate compartments.

I only had one visitor. I didn't have friends beside Beetee and what was left of my family. It was my distraught sister. She had come into the room with tears running down her face. She came up and hugged me. I started to cry too.

"Severa, I…"

"You're smart Merope! I know you have been studying privately with Beetee. May, you have our parents gift with explosives. You can do this. You just need to be strong and believe in yourself. Team up with Bise, I already talked to him and he promised me to keep you safe. Keep each other safe May. Please! Try and come home!" She blubbered.

"I will try Sev, I will." I felt slightly better, knowing the Bise would help me.

After she was escorted out, I was led to the train that would take Bise and I to the Capitol. When I walked in I was greeted by illustrious furniture, and delicious food that I didn't recognize. However, my stomach was too upset to even think about food. Bise sat next to me as we face our mentors, Beetee and Wiress. I smiled at the two geniuses, and thought for the first time, that maybe I had a chance with the team I had.

"Beetee, tell me what I have to do. What roll do you want me to play?" I asked with a newly found confidence in my voice.

"Somehow, I knew that would be the first thing you asked of me. I have always preached that knowledge is much more important than physical strength, and in this situation, I still believe that to be that case. As you two are very close to each other, I can correctly assume you will have no problem teaming up. Bise, you will be the strong caretaker. Treat her like your little sister. What are your skills?"

"I'm strong, and I can wield close combat weapons, like a knife or a sword." He replied unevenly.

"Then in training focus on long distance weapons, but mostly utilize the survival skills exercises. Keep the other tributes eyes off of you, and show your fighting skills, along with your strength in the final presentation to the game maker and his entourage. Merope, I know where your skills lie, your mind. I want you to act week, small and defenseless. Only show survival skills. Do not show any skill that you have with explosives or wires. Save that for the arena."

Suddenly, a fire was burning in my chest. I knew that I was smarter than everybody else. I would be underestimated, and with Beetee's help I would win the 66th Hunger Games with one single blow. A small smile appeared on my face.


End file.
